


together we're timeless

by Infinity_In_His_Eyes



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Nice!Teresa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, Telepathic Bond, shy!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/Infinity_In_His_Eyes
Summary: remodeling of “you’re my sanity (never leave me again).”Newt is just starting his senior year of high school. On the first day, he meets an intriguing foreign exchange student from America named Thomas. Newt immediately takes a liking to the shy boy. After a week, he mysteriously moves back to America. Soon after that, Newt starts experiencing inexplicable pain and starts hearing a voice sobbing in his head…AU in which soulmates can both emotionally and physically feel what the other soulmate is feeling and they can communicate telepathically. Soulmates gain these abilities after they have seen their soulmate for the first time.





	1. chapter i: a london street

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! Although this is a remodeling of my other Newtmas fic (you’re my sanity (never leave me again)), you don't have to read it. For those of you returning from that work, I hope you enjoy this one! I like this one better and I think it has more potential for greatness! Hope you all enjoy!

//NEWT POV//

 

I wake up before my alarm even goes off. I’ve started each school year, as far back as I can remember, with an excess of energy. Of course, as the year goes on and the work piles up, my energy takes a nosedive, but what else is expected of a high schooler?

 

I pull on the maroon polo shirt and the grey jumper I put out last night over my head, then pick out a pair of dark skinny jeans from my closet. I run a comb through my hair half-heartedly; my hair has always been a ruffled mess, and people seem to find it endearing, so I don’t care about it as much as I like to think. 

 

As I walk downstairs I hear my twin sister Sonya stirring in her bed. I’m not really sure if that’s a good or bad sign; half the time, she’s in a great mood in the mornings, the other half of the time she’s a complete monster. But she always responds well to food, so I continue to the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove and bread in the toaster. I check my phone while I wait. I see a text from Teresa, my best friend.

 

**Teresa:** ugh school

 

**Newt:** come on it's not so bad

 

**Teresa:** yeah yeah whatever, mr valedictorian

 

**Teresa:** so did I tell you my family’s hosting a foreign exchange student?

 

**Newt:** no?!

 

**Newt:** that's so cool! can’t wait to meet them!

 

**Teresa:** he’s shy… but he's really sweet!

 

**Newt:** where's he from?

 

**Teresa:** america

 

**Newt:** what’s his name?

 

**Teresa:** Thomas

 

“Who’s Thomas?” asks Sonya. I jump and let out a high-pitched yelp. She smirks. 

 

“Bloody hell, Sonya, don’t do that! You’ll give me a bloody heart attack one of these days.”

 

She just smirks. “Is he your boyfriend?”

 

I roll my eyes. “No, I don’t even know him yet. He’s the foreign exchange student staying with T.”

“Mm-hmm. Well, Just make sure I approve before you ask him out.”

 

I punch her lightly on the shoulder, rolling my eyes again. “Toast’s ready.”

 

~~~

 

I see Teresa waiting for me on the green in front of the school, same as it’s been for close to 5 years. Next to her is a boy I can only assume is Thomas. As I approach him, I see that he is a rather stunning figure. His eyes are the colour of a yellow sun setting behind a cloudbank: dark hazel near the pupil, fading to golden on the outer rim of the iris. His brown hair is styled in such a way that it looks tousled. His face is covered in freckles, too many to count. They dapple his slightly tanned face like the shadow of leaves on a sunny day. His teeth are perfect, pearly white when he smiles, and I see dimples appear on his cheeks. From what I can see, Thomas seems very comfortable around Teresa; I guess I don’t know what her definition of shy is. They seem as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. If I didn’t know better, I would have said they were brother and sister, or at least cousins, despite the lack of resemblance. Teresa notices me and smiles, and Thomas immediately seems to withdraw.

 

“You must be Thomas,” I say, extending my right hand. “I'm Newt.” 

 

Thomas smiles just a hint of a smile. “Hey,” he almost whispers, shaking my hand lightly. 

 

I grin widely. “It's nice to meet you! Do you have your schedule yet?” 

 

Teresa responds for him. “Yeah, he actually has most of his classes with me. All of them except chemistry.”

 

I smile again. “Well, Tommy, you'd better get used to hearing my voice, ‘cause you're stuck with me for the whole day!”

 

The corners of Thomas’s mouth turn up just a tiny bit. He raises his right eyebrow. “Tommy, huh?”

 

Shit. 

 

“Uh, sorry. I didn't mean—”

 

“It's okay,” he says. His voice is louder, more confident. “I like it.”

 

Thank the gods. “Great!” I smile nervously. There's a moment of silence. 

 

“Alright, let’s go, it's almost time for first period,” Teresa says, glancing at me pointedly with a smirk on her face. She grabs my arm and keeps me from moving forward until we’re walking a meter or so behind Thomas.

 

“He must really like you,” she whispers in my ear. “He doesn’t let people call him by a nickname until he really knows you. He won’t even let me call him Tom yet!” Her voice takes on a sing-song tone. “You’re special…”

 

I nudge her with my shoulder with a huff and walk faster, saddling up beside Tommy. Teresa’s words ring in my head when he smiles up at me. I blush.

 

~~~

 

As it would happen, chemistry is my first class, so I’m alone with Tommy (Why do I keep calling him Tommy?). 

 

“Where do you want to sit?” I ask him.

 

“It’s up to you,” Tommy (Jesus, Newt, his name’s Thomas!) whispers, head down. 

 

I put my hand gently on his shoulder. His head snaps up, his wide, brown eyes meeting mine. “It’s completely up to you. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

 

“Umm, okay.” His eyes keep darting from mine whenever he speaks. “Can– can we sit in the back?”

 

“‘Course Tommy!” I smile at him. “As I said, anything for you.” 

 

He smiles, and I see deep colour rise on his cheeks as we go to sit down. I just hope my blush isn’t as obvious.

 

~~~

 

During the rest of our classes, Teresa talks incessantly at us. I don't think Tommy’s paying attention; I know I'm certainly not. But she knows, and keeps talking anyway, asking us the occasional yes or no question to keep us on our toes, and throwing knowing glances and smirks at me when Thomas isn't looking. With the rest of the day passing like this, I find the three sitting on a bench on the green near the street in no time.

 

Despite the fact that Teresa is still essentially talking to herself, it isn’t awkward. I keep glancing at Tommy and his gaze has flitted away from mine more times than I can count. I’m aware that I’m being flirtatious, but I can’t help myself. He’s just too cute.

 

Shit. Did I just think that? I freeze.

 

“Newt?” Teresa says. It sounds like she’s been trying to get my attention for some time now. I look towards Tommy. His eyebrows are drawn together; he looks concerned.

 

“Hmm?” I reply. I’m sure I sound rather stupid.

 

“We lost ya for a sec there, lover boy,” Teresa teases. Tommy and I both avert our eyes and flush deeply. Teresa just huffs, rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath. I hear the words “hopeless” and “idiots.” Not the most promising words to hear.

 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” she continues, “I asked you if you’d met your soulmate yet.”

 

I pause. She would be the first person to know if I heard my soulmate in my mind or if I felt what they did, and she knows it. So why is she asking? Then it hits me like a brick wall.

 

She wants Tommy to know.

 

I clear my throat nervously, licking my lips before responding: “No, not yet.”

 

Teresa turns triumphantly to Tommy. “And what about you, Thomas?”

 

He blushes and, as usual, averts his eyes. He bites the right side of his lip before he responds, the word almost inaudible, but ringing with the force of a church bell.

 

“No.”

 

The word hangs in the air as Teresa winks and walks away to her car. Tommy and I glance at each other with nervous smiles. My heart flutters. I think I can imagine a life with Tommy.

 

I just hope to any god out there that the universe thinks so too.


	2. okay help

hi guys! 

first of all, I want to apologize profusely for not updating in forever. between classes and sports and my collab work (HINT HINT: check it out if you haven’t already, and follow my stunning coauthor babydanvers!), I haven’t had as much time to work on this as I wish i did.

second of all, DON’T WORRY, I’M NOT TERMINATING THIS FANFIC. I’m just REALLY stuck and i don’t know how to get through to the good stuff. I will take some requests for cute newtmas school scenes and newt at home scenes if anyone has any. I’m really just looking for anything that can get me through this DAMN writer’s block (ahem, sorry).

third of all, thank you to everyone for your support, sorry for the so-far bumpy ride, and please let me know what you think could make this story EVEN better!

love you all!

-iihe


End file.
